Kiss Me at Midnight
by Trance-Faith
Summary: If you could change one thing in your life, what would it be? This is the question Arizona asked herself...


**Title:** Kiss Me At Midnight

**Author**: Trance-Faith

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's. All characters in this story sadly do not belong to me; they're simply being borrowed for a little while, and then will be returned.

**Author's Note 1: **In terms of Grey's storyline – this is set at Christmas after the shooting – without the Africa drama or Cristina leaving!

**Beta:** No beta was used while I wrote this, so all spelling and grammar mistakes are my own.

**Reviews:** Are much wanted please!

_"We've been making promises in the dark, our resolutions. As a brand new year is about to start and we're together. Celebrating, no more waiting our time has arrived..."_

**Callie's POV**  
A rare occurrence had taken place this year. Every year since Callie had come to Seattle, she'd been on call either Christmas Day, or New Year's Eve, and it had been known for her to work both! This year however, she was not working, or even on call. Better yet, neither was her girlfriend, and they would be seeing the New Year in, together. She knew she should feel bad for her colleagues and friends, but she couldn't. The only one who was also off was Cristina, she was unsure if that was a good thing or not. Since the shooting Cristina had a mixture of good and bad days, thankfully the number of bad days was declining slowly. Callie if she was honest was surprised she hadn't shown up yet. She was even more surprised that Mark hadn't shown his face yet. While he wasn't working, he was on call, so hoped that wherever he was, he wasn't indulging himself too much. Actually Callie knew he wouldn't be drinking himself into any stupor tonight, as she knew Mark was hoping to be called in, as Lexie was working tonight. Sadly Mark and Lexie hadn't sorted themselves out yet. Callie, at times doubted things could turn around and be sorted out. Not something she would ever vocalise to her best friend.

Callie was sitting on couch, sipping her latest beverage of choice, while watching Arizona tidying up from their meal. It had soon become their routine, when Arizona moved in. Whoever was home first would set the table, Callie would cook, and Arizona would do the washing up, and tidying away.

Arizona came over and collapsed dramatically on the couch next to the dark haired woman. Callie couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde beauty, and received a humorous glare in return. "This year I'm making a resolution I know I'll keep" came the Latina's voice, causing Arizona's eye brow to rise mimicking the one raven haired woman was known for, "Hmmm?" "Yeh," Callie moved closer to Arizona, with a teasing smile. "I plan to take a week off, and take my beautiful girlfriend on a well deserved holiday. I'm thinking Spain, with lots of bikini wearing, and sangria drinking. Lots of…" Callie was cut off by a heated kiss from her blonde lover. Callie simply laughed, "I'm guessing you like my resolution". "Oh yeah" was the simple reply. The dark haired woman grinned at the clear eagerness of the older woman. "So what's yours?" Callie asked, and only got a confused look in return. She couldn't help but grin at her girlfriend's obvious confusion, "Your resolution!" Callie saw a look of what she could only describe as panic, flash in her girlfriend's eyes, before the apartment door slowly opened.

Standing in the doorway was Mark, and Cristina. Mark looked fairly normal; while it was quite clear Cristina had already begun celebrating that the year was ending, as she was leaning slightly on the taller man beside her. Arizona rolled her eyes, and turned away from Callie; to give what Callie could only imagine was a death stare to the intruding two. "Don't look at us like that Blondie" said Callie's best friend's voice, as he guided the small woman into the apartment, closing the door behind them. Cristina walked directly into the kitchen. "We gave you that key to use if there was an emergency" Arizona's voice sounded sternly. "It was an emergency. We're out of tequila" Cristina's voice echoed from inside one of the lower cupboards in the kitchen area, before pulling out a full bottle of the amber liquid.

Mark sat himself down on the opposite couch to Callie, and Arizona, giving them both an apologetic smile. Cristina half jumped on to the seat next to Mark, offering him the bottle. He shook his head, received a shrug, before she took a swig directly from the bottle. "So what you two up?" Mark leaned round the tipsy woman, to give the other women in the room a suspicious grin. "Shut up Mark" snapped Arizona's strained voice. Callie was unsure why Arizona suddenly seemed uptight, but decided to try and defuse the situation. "We were talking about our resolutions", the raven haired woman smiled. "Resolutions….hmmm….mine would be…." Callie was waiting for something like, "to sleep with every nurse in the hospital", but was pleasantly surprised by what followed. "Making up with Lexie", came Mark's next sentence, causing the smaller woman next to him, roll her eyes. However Callie thought it was sweet. "Unlike Yang's which is probably to win an Avery", came Mark's voice with a hint of annoyance. Cristina's face dropped the smug look it had taken, to a more serious one. "No. To make mine and Owens' home more…homely", she said taking another swig from the bottle in her hand. Callie felt her mouth drop slightly, and her eyes widen. Looking sideways, she saw a similar look on both Arizona, and Mark's face. Cristina really had changed. Cristina noted, them all looking at her, and Callie could see she realised what she'd just said. The tipsy woman, look at them all, challenging them to say something, "What?" "Nothing" was the resounding response.

A few hours later, all the women were considerably more intoxicated, Cristina more so, while Mark had stuck with Lemonade. They had spent their times creating potential resolutions for each of their friends, both realistic ones, and humorous ones. "Hey! Hey!" Cristina shouted, a little more than was needed in such a small apartment. "Perky hasn't told us hers yet". "Yeah! Blondie, what's yours?" Mark egged her on. Callie had totally forgotten the earlier question, due to their unexpected visitors and alcohol. Callie turned to the blonde, expectedly, waiting for her response. Seeing her girlfriend was clearly uncomfortable, she felt herself drawn towards her, lifting herself from the sitting position on the floor she'd moved to, about an hour before.

Arizona's mouth opened, and closed several times before her voice finally was loud enough to be hear, "I don't like to share mine, I think they're…personal". Callie knew the disappointed look she gave the blonde was unnecessary, of course she didn't need to tell her, but she was still quite disappointed, a feeling fuelled by the alcohol in her system. Cristina snorted slightly behind the raven hair woman, causing her to roll her eyes. The rather drunk and emotionless voice came from behind Callie, "Roller girl just wants us to think she's perfect." Callie could see the hurt present instantly on the face of her girlfriend, before she shot back "That's not true". "Sure it is! If you don't tell us, you can just tell us you achieved it" Cristina shot back. Callie whipped round to face the smaller woman, but saw Mark stand, before announcing that he and Cristina should go and see Owen, and Lexie, and see the New Year in. It was clear Cristina didn't want to leave, but Mark's stance made it clear there was no room to argue, and was lead from the apartment.

Callie turned back into the room, once the door was closed, her gaze catching the blue eyes looking at her. She was still sitting in the corner of the couch, with both her legs up. The look she was giving her was…relieved. Callie gave her a weak smile, before picking up the TV remote clicking on the television, which lit up the darkened room. She turned it down quite low so the low hum could be heard. Some woman was talking about the past year, with the Seattle Space Needles behind her. Arizona's voice broke her out of her trance, "I just don't believe in resolutions, like…saying your going to loss however many pounds every month." Callie without thought replied, "I used to have a similar one." It was true, ever year for as long as she could remember she vowed she would lose some weight. It then occurred to her, that this was the first year she hadn't made this resolution. She knew it was because of this woman in front of her, Arizona's complete love, and acceptance of her, allowed her to realise, she was perfect just as she was. Arizona gave Callie a frown and pout, before pulling her on the couch with her by her jacket, "Don't even think about it" hummed the blonde's voice, as she placed a kiss on her lips. The Raven grinned as she pulled away, "Don't worry about it". "Good, because I love you just as you are", Arizona said determinedly.

The blonde dropped one foot to floor, and pulled the raven haired woman in even further, placing another gentle kiss her lips. The look of pure love in Arizona's eyes took away her breath, it always did. Even after all this time, it still amazed her that this amazing woman had chosen to be with her. Callie gave her a shy smile, before turning round, and sitting in the gap Arizona had just made by moving one of her legs. Her back was resting on the blonde's chest, feeling it rise with every breath. Callie realised her girlfriend must have seen the look she'd given her, as she felt her hand been taken, and watched as Arizona's fingers linked with her own, as the PEDs' surgeon's thumb drew small circles on the back of her hand, an gesture which always relaxed the taller woman.

Arizona's breathe tickled Callie's ear as she spoke, "Resolutions are forgotten within the first month, and I don't want to make one that doesn't mean anything, and I won't think about until next New Year's. And even that's thinking about how I failed to achieve it." Callie understood that, but wasn't that the point, you make goals, and hopefully you meet them, if you don't make them again, you might next year. The blonde's voice broke her silent internal argument, "I do have a resolution which I'd like to achieve before the end of the year." Oh she was intrigued. "A resolution you can help me with, actually", Callie felt her brow crease in confusion. "Hmmm?" she replied, rather eager to know where her girlfriend was going with this. Callie heard a small noise come from behind her, and felt her brow crease further, as she went to turn her head to see what Arizona was doing; she saw a small silver ring, in a red box. Callie felt her eyes widen, and excitement shoot through every fibre of her being. "Marry me?" came the blonde's voice, barely louder than a whisper. Callie turned to face Arizona, and knelt in the same place she'd just occupied, knowing the genuine look of surprise which was currently gracing her face. Callie watched the look of uncertainty flicker across her love's face, and realised she hadn't actually spoken yet. She felt a grin spread hugely across her face, before replying, "Yes". Arizona grinned back looking relieved and happy, as Callie planted her lips on hers, pouring every last emotion into the kiss. Both women became aware the darkened room they were occupying had become lighter. Confused they both turned to see fireworks going off around the Seattle Space Needles greeting in the New Year.


End file.
